A Good Day
by AagwaMiyusu
Summary: Vincent knew it was going to be a good day. And as Vincent opened the lower part for his eggs, well, he certainly knew that it was a too good day to be true. "Hi, Vince. Making bacon and eggs cause it's a good day?" One-shot.


**A Good, Good Day.**

* * *

Vincent awoke exactly at 6:00 AM, with 25 minutes used for the daily routines of life. He didn't bother changing from his pajamas to normal clothes since nobody would exactly visit him in the wee hours of morn. He still didn't appreciate that Yuffie called it the clown suit. It was rare, unique and _precious_.

Unlike Yuffie's short-shorts. So not _cool_ like Vincent's gear. So not _unique_, and _sophisticated_ like Vincent's gear.

Vincent knew it was going to be a good day. It was a perfect weather, it was peaceful outside and there has been no messages from Yuffie yet. That is good. In fact, this whole day has been going good ever since he woke up half an hour ago. So, because it's a good day, he decided to have bacon and eggs.

He searched the freezer box and easily found some bacon next to the tubs of ice-cream, and the chocolate ice-cream cake Yuffie had kept, incase she had another one of those moments where she'd cry because of her dad and come to Vincent because he's such a good friend and has a huge renovated Nibelheim mansion as a home. Vincent didn't mind; as long he got his vanilla ice-cream. Did we mention his refrigerator is big enough for a person to fit in? Well, we mentioned it now.

And as Vincent opened the lower part for his eggs, well, he certainly knew that it was a too good day to be true.

"Hi, Vince. Making bacon and eggs cause it's a good day?" Yuffie's voice emitted through the lower compartment. How she fitted herself, it was unknown. Though someone of her size should be comfortably seated within. The racks were removed and were right below her posterior. Vincent promised himself he would wash it with Clorox and, if the situation needs it, acid. He kept his food on those racks, for Gaia's sake!

To her question Vince made no response. He only took two eggs from the door of the refrigerator and then softly, gently and quickly as possible, he shut the door on her, hoping that'd she'd freeze to death in there. Sadly, there is no thing called death when it comes to Yuffie.

Vincent was busy frying the bacon when the door of the fridge flung open and broke. Yuffie jumped out and then proceeded to dust off the frost from her green tank top that stopped above her belly button. She was also wearing her short-shorts again, thought a white one this time.

Vincent never reacted. He didn't react to this either. He just continued to continue with the continuous frying of the bacon. After a while, where Yuffie helped herself with his coffee flavored ice-cream tub, he shifted the eggs to the plate holding his bacons. Then, catching the toasts that just happened to pop out of the toaster, he sat down on the polished table that now contained blobs of brown murky things. Yuffie wasn't bothering to sit on the chair; she was comfortably seated cross-legged _on_ the table.

Vincent took one bite of the bacon and then, the feared hurricane came.

"VINCE YOU GOTTA HELP ME BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BUDDY AND PARTNER AND THAT'S WHAT BUDDIES AND PARTNERS DO WHEN THEIR BUDDY AND PARTNER ARE IN TROUBLE AND NOW ME, BEING YOUR BUDDY AND PARTNER, IS IN TROUBLE AND HAS TO DO A LOT OF PROBLEM SOLVING BUT BECAUSE ONE ME ISN'T ENOUGH AND I NEED YOUR HELP TO SOLVE THE PROBLEM BEFORE THE PROBLEM TAKES ONE MORE BIG STEP AND BECOMES TROUBLE AND TROUBLE IS NOT GOOD AND-"

Vincent never reacted. He didn't react to this either. That is why his hair was flying backwards from all the force of Yuffie's word. Did we mention she was still blabbering? Well, we mentioned it now. Vincent knew that he would need to brush his hair to get it back into shape. Blown-back hair was not fashion, last time Vincent checked. It wasn't fashion 30 years ago either. Or ever.

* * *

**7:30 AM**

* * *

"-AND THAT IS WHY I NEED YOUR HELP TO HELP ME GET ELENA AND TSENG TOGETHER." Yuffie finally ended, the coffee ice-cream now melted goo inside the bucket and Vincent slumped over the table. He finished his breakfast long time ago and just kept it aside so that he could at least pretend to be sleeping.

"Also Vince, you're wearing the pajamas I gifted you! Yay!" Yuffie said in voice that didn't abuse capital letters. Vincent immediately snapped up his head and glared all he could. His hair was literally blown back straight and with a grumble, Vincent started to finger-comb his hair back to it's normal style. He also started grumbling about the black silken pajamas he was wearing. Also, did we mention it has red skulls all over it? Those cute pirate skulls? Yeah? We did mention it now though.

"Aww, I know you love me too Vince!" Yuffie said as she hoped down from the table and threw the bucket into the trashcan. That ice-cream wasn't exactly cheap though; when Vincent _did _demand ice-cream, he demands an _awesome_ quality one. Vincent's heart broke a bit when she threw it; it was his favorite next to butterscotch. Which was next to chocolate. Which's next to the sexy vanilla.

"Yuffie."

"Yah, Vinnie?" Cringe. From dear Vinnie.

"No."

"VINCENT ROSE VALENTINE, YOU WILL AGREE TO HELP ME OR ELSE I WILL HAUNT YOUR ASS UNTIL THE END OF THE PLANET."

"Yes, Yuffie I will help you in your endeavors."

"Awesome! Now let's head to the park because we gotta make sure Elena's date goes awesome."

"Wha-" Too late. Yuffie already took off with him at lightning speed. He never got to change out of his PJs.

* * *

**8:30 AM **

* * *

They reached the Central park of Midgar in lightning speed. All Yuffie had to do was catch a magical cab that happened to be just parked outside his door. Literally. And that magical cab magically appeared right next to Midgar, only after an hour. Yes, an hour of Yuffie babbling about things Vincent didn't even know about. The Central Park of Midgar was now the Central Center of Doom, now that Mr. Emo and Ms. Talkative has made appearance.

And there was nothing in there except birds, squirrels and some other animals not worth mentioning. Vincent stared at the bench Yuffie was staring at. There was nobody there. Yuffie was staring with anticipation and Vincent flat out felt like a dumb idiot.

He knew he should've slept with the Cerberus in his hands. And then, when he'd wake up and get done with the morning rituals, he'd have the mind to take Cerberus downstairs for breakfast with him. And when he'd see Yuffie in the freezer, he'd shoot her. Nobody would ever knew where her body would be. He'd hide her somewhere in the basement. And then, he'd attain the bliss of silence. Because right now, Yuffie was _trying _whispering, but it felt like she was shouting. And his super-sensitive ears weren't liking it.

Besides, he wasn't that much comfortable in his silk PJs. He was outside after all. And that alone made him cranky inwardly.

Elena was nowhere in sight. Heck nobody was even in the park except for the cleaners. Vincent was searching around for a wall. So that he could bang his head on it. He silently prayed for salvation.

"Yuffie, when is Elena supposed to come?"

"9:30"

Now Vincent really felt like an idiot. He wasn't a morning person and now, he knew that the world was behind his ass and was determined to make him one. A date commences usually after noon, as far as Vincent was aware. Even if it was before noon, it would be 10 at the most. 9 was plain crazy, unless they had a huge lot of plans for the day. And it was crazy. Just as Vincent was going to voice his thoughts, Yuffie let out a comparatively quieter squeal. Vince followed her line of sight and found Tseng to seat himself on the bench. He draped one arm on the back of the bench, leaned back and ran one hand slightly through his high ponytailed hair. Tseng seemed…nervous? Now Vincent even had proof that the world was going crazy. And the fact that he appeared an hour early? He definitely must be looking forward to it...

**9:20 AM**

Yuffie and Vincent have been sitting in the same position for over an hour. Tseng seemed to be oblivious though his facial expressions said otherwise. He did nothing to do nothing other than sigh every few minutes, stare at the scenery and maybe some frowning.

Yuffie was doing her mute squealing. She obviously didn't want Tseng to know she was nearby. Vince already knew that the Turk was aware but was either to much nervous to care or knew that arguing with Yuffie will give out catastrophic results. So he blatantly ignored the two hidden spies, which Yuffie was actually happy with. Ignoring the Princess, otherwise, meant that you wanted a shuriken shoved into your crevices.

Vincent stared at the Turk. He was wearing a pale teal jacket, a white inner and washed-out jeans. That did not speak Tseng at all. In fact, the jeans seemed too normal for the Turk. And if he didn't know that Tseng was a Turk, Vinnie would've certainly mistaken him as a civilian.

"Viiince, how come you don't wear something not-so-vampirish for once!" Yuffie whisper-screamed. Vinnie could only glare at the mention of vampire. And then, he turned to stare at Tseng some more while Yuffie continued her tirade. What he didn't expect, was Tseng staring back as well. Right at Vincent's eye.

So the Turk knew after all, and from his expression, was about to shoot down the Princess as well, even if he got hanged for it. Vincent subtly nodded his head up and down, hoping that the Turk _didn't_ try that. It would give him a bad name after all, in Wutai. Either way, Vincent was ready to take Yuffie and scoot out of the park and take that magical cab back to his mansion. He could deal with her there.

And something about the Turk's eyes was somewhat...desperate.

Vincent was going to mark that as unofficial, incident, and also paranoia and was now going to runaway with Yuffie into the distant horizon and never speak of the incident ever again. Because turkey people were never desperate. And in his experience, they never did show emotions or look normal. Ever.

And run he did exactly, right before Elena came.

As he ran off, grabbing Yuffie as well (_HEY, Vinnie! Tseng and Elena are over THERE!_), into the magical cab waiting for him in the distant horizon, the pale-yellow sun dressed Elena could only stare, half in confusion and half in shock. And also many other halves in a billion other emotions. Tseng let out a smirk before Elena whipped her head around, her face asking the questions.

"I have no idea, Elena. I have no idea at all…." Tseng said as he patted the other side of bench for Elena to sit. She obliged, shelving the questions for another time instead.

The rest is another story, but let's say, Vincent went brain-dead that day and spent the rest of his wonderful day eating ice-cream while explaining Yuffie why Tseng looked creepy and why he was ready to shoot Yuffie as well.

Yuffie was actually sympathizing Vincent instead. Who knew his good day would turn so bad?


End file.
